In the prior art, video scanning and facsimilie equipment typically utilize lighting arrangements to illuminate documents to be scanned for digitization and/or transmission. There are shortcomings in the prior art with such systems made up of scanning and lighting equipment. Typically, the lighting arrangements are separate from the scanning equipment and the combination of the lighting equipment and the scanning equipment are relatively bulky and occupy the same amount of space whether the equipment is in use or not in use. In addition, the lighting equipment must be activated and deactivated separately from the scanning equipment which creates a relatively complex operation. Sometimes the suppliers of the scanning equipment do not provide the lighting equipment which must be obtained by the owner/purchaser of the scanning equipment. Another shortcoming or problem with such prior art scanning and lighting equipment systems is that as the scanner is moved closer to or away from a document to be scanned the operator of the equipment must also adjust the position of the lights. This is a relatively tedious and time consuming task. Thus, there is a need in the prior art for a scanner/digitizer arrangement that includes an integral light arrangement for illuminating documents to be scanned. In addition, there is a need in the art for such an arrangement that does not need to be manually adjusted, energized and deenergized separate from the scanning equipment. Further, there is a need for such an arrangement that will occupy a relatively small amount of space when not in use, but is easily and quickly made ready for use in scanning and digitizing a document.